The present invention relates generally to spacecraft communication systems, and more particularly, to a stepped waveguide slot array antenna system having phase control and satellite communication system employing same.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures and deploys communication satellites. Such communication satellites carry communication systems and antennas that are used to communicate with ground-based communication devices. Heretofore, certain antennas used in such communication systems have employed conventional waveguide slot array designs.
Previous conventional waveguide slot array designs used in-phase radiation contributions from each slot in the array. These designs are well known for their high efficiency but are limited to applications where in-phase contribution produced rather simple beamshapes.
It would therefore be desirable to have a waveguide slot array antenna system for use in a satellite-based communication system that provides phase control. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for a stepped waveguide slot array antenna system having phase control and satellite communication system employing same.